Its my turn to protect
by Raineel
Summary: Shizuru loves was unrequited centuries ago but now as she meets Natsuki again in this new world, in this future. Things might as well change and give her a chance. AU Shiznat.
1. Chapter 1: Only For You

**Author's Note:** This is intented to be one-shot…I might change my mind later…who knows depend of what you think guys. I am simply using the ending of the manga to create a new world. I hope you enjoy it.

P.S. I don't know if I used the concepts of loveless right, I am still a noob at it but o well.

Another important thing, tomorrow night I am leaving on a trip to China. My mother has assure me there will be internet but I doubt a little so I am giving you guys one update before leaving. I will be able to reply to some of you and I hope I do have internet to update. I will had updated sooner but it seems Tee -my beta- is busy or not getting my chapters T.T Tee please answer me, you are giving me heart attacks here T.T that said I might start needing another beta in case Tee can't answer me or beta for me when I need it T.T Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please for further information I have left an additional note at my profile.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own…coughcoughMaihimecough/coughotomecoughmangascough and neither do I own Loveless.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Only for you, Love**

_She is my everything. She is my world. She is my angel and knight. How I long for her to love me. How much do I yearn to receive the lovely smiles she gives to him. I know…I know deep inside I am nothing to her, just a simply tool. My heart aches as I think about it but is simply the painful truth._

Crimsons eyes gazed painfully at a female figure from behind a tree. The long raven haired was with a spiked blonde haired boy and a short orange hair, busty teenager. They laughed happily as the kept walking away from the Fuuka school.

Shizuru's hand turned into fist till her nails were deep in her skin and blood started to drip. The brunette simply chuckled and looked back at the empty spot where just a few minutes ago her beloved was. She was envious of Tate's friendship with Natsuki. Something that had simply happened just a few weeks ago and to Shizuru…to her it took months before she could know something enough of Natsuki and relationship…both of them couldn't even call themselves friends.

"Is she really worth it, Kaichou-san?" Yukino's soft voice interrupted the painful thoughts of the President of the Student Council.

The long curls of chestnut hair turned around startled but recognizing the person in front of her, she simply chuckled and gave the short-haired redhead a sad smile and a simple shrug as she walked past her. Yukino then lifted her glasses a little and stated.

"Someone like you shouldn't go through all this."

Shizuru stopped, she glanced at the young woman and then looked at the sky. Now both of them stood with their backs to each other. The Hime's eyes wide slightly as she saw the smile on Shizuru's face and the pain that she could see within the depths of those red, blood eyes.

"If it were Suzushiro-san you will do anything to see her happy wouldn't you, Kikukawa-san? I love Natsuki and I wouldn't hesitate anything when it comes to her. If she is happy with Tate-kun then I will be happy to simply watch her." Shizuru's smiled fell as her hand gripped her chest unconsciously while her other one gripped her skirt tightly, it was shaking from anger or fear. She didn't know. "Even if it means losing her to him. Even if it means pain to me. After all…I am nothing more but a tool to her."

Yukino was too speechless to say anything, she simply watched the retreating and defeated figure of the graceful and lovely Kaichou-san. Soon her eyes were filled with tears, understanding that for some it will be foolish move but Yukino understood it. She understood why Shizuru wouldn't do a simple move on Kuga-san. Shizuru knew, she knew that at least in this life and this time.

Natsuki Kuga, Ice Princess, will never love her for her heart held another one fiercely.

During the few words that were spoken, neither woman noticed someone else watching them from above, the rooftop of the school. The crow cocked its head to the right a black, gloved hand petted it softly. Blue, sapphire eyes glowed mischievously, a wicked smile began to spread on the shadowed face.

* * *

"It seems Natsuki no longer needs me." Shizuru said, faking disappointment as she tried hard to stop the inevitable tears. "Why are you so mean to me, ikezu."

"Shizuru stop faking, it won't work this time." The Hime said trying hard not to look at the faking puppy eyes and tears of the brunette, instead chose to admire the simplicity of the tea house of where they both currently were.

"It seems my charms are useless against my lovely Natsuki-chan."

Her heart ache in pain knowing the day has finally come. The unspeakable words that will be spoken from her beloved. The words that will separate any hopes she had to be a closer friend to the raven haired. It was time for them to be once again strangers and not see each other ever again.

Suddenly a mocking laugh filled the room, Natsuki immediately stood by Shizuru's side while materializing her element, ready to shoot any enemy. However in an instant everything went dark. Shizuru was surrounded by wholesome darkness but it soon turned into the beautiful view of a beach.

"Will you? Will you accept my deal if I were to accomplish any of your wish?" said a voice.

The brunette turned her head and gasped. A young woman, blue eyes and long brown hair kneel in front of her. She grasped Shizuru's hand with both of her own and smiled sadly.

"I will grant you any wish, Shizuru-chan." She said, her eyes never gazing away of cherry ones. "To make Natsuki love you, to have everything you will wish for, anything simply ask me and I will grant it to you Shizuru."

"Why will I believe you? There must be a price for such things." Shizuru's voice was unsteady, she wanted to gaze away from the young woman but couldn't, it seemed that her entire body was frozen.

The brunette laughed and stood up. She went behind the older woman and embraced her from the waist.

"I am Eris and I have the power to bring your most impossible fantasies possible, Fujino-san." She whispered seductively next to Shizuru's ear as the brunette tightened her grip. "Ask me whatever you wish, I will bring peace to that heart of yours. I will cease that pain, so tell me what do you wish Shizuru?"

Her eyes widened at what was being given to her yet she couldn't believe it. She knew there was going to be a price, she knew that there was a catch so she didn't utter a word.

Eris frowned, confused and irritated at the lack of a distressed voice or something from the young woman. She then smirked at the sudden idea that popped on her head. The brunette parted from the brunette and laughed again at the tears trailing from Shizuru's pale face as she fell on her knees ungracefully.

**The Student Council President was back at the tea house. However Natsuki looked colder, more distant and her face showed displeasure at being here with her right now.**

"**Shizuru I don't need you anymore. You were useful but now that everything ended there is no reason for me to come back." Natsuki stated coldly and stood up. "Goodbye, Kaichou-san."**

**With those words, she left and Shizuru's world went dead. One blink. Two blinks and tears covered her eyes. Her heart shattered in pieces not because of the words but of the cold and icy tone that her beloved have given her. She could have felt the cold breeze behind her if she wasn't so distressed both physically and emotionally.**

**Shizuru was now in all fours sobbing alone in the room. Alone, she was truly alone now. She felt empty, ashamed, disappointed and enraged all at the same time. Her head began throbbing. The brunette curled herself on a side as she held her head painfully. **

**Images of Natsuki with Tate filled Shizuru's mind….**

"**Tate…I" Natsuki looked a way shyly with a faint blush, the blonde held both of her hands. His eyes reflected love and he was smiling fondly.**

"**I realized that Mai and I aren't possible. Shiho is an idiotic brat. Will you forgive me, Natsuki? Will you honor me, the ungrateful being, to become your boyfriend or at least go with me out for a date?"**

"**Always, always Yuichi."**

**Then the images changed. Both Tate and Natsuki leaned nearer and nearer each other till their lips touched and kissed. The image changed again. **

**Tate wore a black tuxedo and Natsuki a white wedding dress. Both of them looked lovely at each other, their hands together, holding one another.**

"**Now I declare you both husband and wife." The priest said. "you may now kiss her."**

**Suddenly all of it stopped, she was now at her tea house again and Natsuki was kneeling in front of her with a stretched hand.**

"**Shizuru please forgive my foolishness, I love you." The Hime said with a fondly smile as she inched nearer to the chestnut haired woman. "Please, let's start a new and happier life."**

**The brunette's eyes wide, she was too shocked to say anything. She didn't even dare say anything as she felt Natsuki's lips against her. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind was going mad as well as herself yet she didn't care. Shizuru started to kiss back taking what she could, enjoying her dream, fantasy whatever it was. She simply enjoyed, grasped it fiercely and passionately. Not wanting to forget the feeling or what she had yearned for all this year since meeting the raven beauty.**

Eris laughed again as it went over and over again. Shizuru seeing both sides of what could happen if she chose to wish or not. It stopped finally, when her mind couldn't hold it anymore and with a loud cry of pain, Shizuru fainted both in this realm and the outside world.

"Shizuru! Shizuru! Shizuru say something!" Natsuki's distressful words at last reached the older woman's mind. "Thanks god, Shizuru you are alright."

"Ara?" was the only thing she could say as her vision was still blurry and her head throbbed.

"Fujino-san please don't scare us like this." The school's nurse said coming to sit next to her beloved. "Kuga-san here brought you unconscious and, frankly, really worried about your health."

Yet the woman in question didn't say a thing, she didn't even notice the faint blush from Natsuki. Her mind simply repeated the last words she remembered from Eris before falling to unconsciousness.

_Tomorrow, Shizuru-chan, tomorrow you will tell me your wish if you do so still want it. I will wait for you at the same place._

After reassuring Natsuki many times that she was fine, she was granted solitude at the tea house once again. Shizuru smiled affectionately at the way Natsuki was so concerned about her but it soon disappear when she saw Eris grinning at her.

"No smile for me huh?" she taunted. "You should be happy, it took a simply fainting to make your beloved be truly worry about you. Shouldn't you thank me?"

"I will thank you nothing." Crimsons eyes glared at sapphire ones. "I wish to know what is that you do, **Eris-san**."

"Well I am a guardian. What I guard, is a secret unless you accept the job and conditions of the wish."

"Why will I accept such things."

Abruptly Shizuru came face to fame with the brunette, who was smirking madly.

"Because, Fujino-san you are a coward. You say you know Natsuki but you don't. The only thing you truly know about her is that she doesn't and won't love you." Shizuru ignored the taunt and stayed in silence. "I can grant you the happiness, the life you wish. What every human wishes for! And all this is in exchanged that when your time of death comes you will replace me on my job."

"I won't force Natsuki into something she doesn't wishes for."

"You saw what I did, there is a little just a little possibility for both of you to have happiness. Don't you want to risk it? Or don't you wish to make her express her true feeling for you?"

Then three shots and Eris was tossed to the wall because of the force of the bullets. Natsuki had both of her elements pointed at the brunette, Duran next to her ready to load and shoot if necessary. Mai and Yuichi were behind them staring at the scene curiously.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called astonished.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Shizuru." The raven-haired threaten glaring angrily at Eris while walking toward the brunette. "Are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she?" Natsuki's voice softened and glanced for any injuries then glared back at the now standing brunette. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Girl, do you think I am a threat to her?" Eris taunted while laughing at the same time. "You hurt her more than I have done in the last few hours." Snapping her fingers, two orphans appeared and launched toward Yuichi and Mai. Her hand glowed bright gold as she ran to Natsuki just before gun and fist met, Shizuru threw herself to Eris.

"I accept, I accept the deal. Grant my wish and leave them alone." The graceful President of the Student Council pleaded helpless and worried that something worst could happen if they fought.

"Be it then, wish granted."

How foolish was the creature, how idiotic was she for not asking what the wish was first before fulfilling it. Everyone was thrown outside as they watched powerless while Eris and Shizuru were enveloped by the wind.

Blue eyes suddenly opened wide and shocked, the creature turned to stare at the smiling brunette.

"You! You tricked me!" she yelled in rage. "How dare you!? How dare you do this to me!? FUJINO YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" those were the last words of Eris as she disappeared completely.

"You won't harm Natsuki, you won't trick any innocent person any longer not now or ever." Shizuru whispered her eyes's color redder than usual as she smiled sadly. "For I have chosen to become an Immortal."

_

* * *

Two centuries later…_

A range of yells and cries were heard from the center of a park. A loud crowd of teenagers cheered fiercely at the two figures fighting each other. One had very short black hair with braids, along with yellow eyes. The other one was Shizuru. She looked exactly as before, she hasn't aged a day since her deal with Eris. Behind each of them and further on the cheering crowd stood two other women. One was a busty, short orange hair and the other one was a long raven-hair. They were staring at each other defiantly, purple to green.

"Kiyohime finish this off now!" the raven haired commanded her eyes shifting from her opponent to her fighter. Her fists tightened as well as her teeth as she waited.

"Pierce to cause pain, descend into this world…" Shizuru began chanting. "Needles! Pain at the pulse is a sigh of living pour down like rain, descend onto the targets!" as she finished both of her enemies were pierced by a bunch of needless. Both of the cried in pain and fell on their all four, Natsuki smirked while Shizuru stared emotionless.

"Mai!" the yellow eyes woman turned around worried as she shook the needles off her and stood up.

"It's…alright…Mikoto…" replied the other woman, panting and breathless, standing on one knee. "Don't…think we are….done…Natsuki." look straight up at the raven haired who smirked. "Mikoto!"

"It is useless." Shizuru stated as she chanted again. "Let all the needles pierce in, pierce them! The power to operate machines! Electricity! Attack the enemy!" soon both Mai and Mikoto cried in pain once more. "Surrender now, struggling is pointless."

Mai glared at Shizuru who simply stared emotionless back at her. The busty woman simply sighed and looked away muttering some words and disappearing. The crowd cheered louder, saying 'Kiyohime! Kiyohime!' Natsuki simply hmphed and walked away, Shizuru following quietly.

They stopped at a coffee shop and sat at their usual spot. The farthest corner of the right. Shizuru cocked her hair to a side and blinked at the disappointed and angry look of the raven haired.

"Why isn't Natsuki satisfy with the battle? It is clearly we won the spell battle." She commented, sipping her tea gracefully.

The other woman simply sighed and drank her coffee. "They underestimated us, besides it wasn't an official battle between sacrifices and fighters so it wasn't worth anyway." She sighed again and looked away, her chin now resting on her hand as she continuing drinking her coffee.

"Ara, Natsuki is truly disappointed that she didn't get to have a real fight with them, is she?" the brunette teased.

"They are suppose to be one of the most famous pairing!" Natsuki complained a little too loud, she was irritated and annoyed now. "They are Forgotten! At least the could do better!"

"Mikoto-san is a fine fighter however she worries **too **much about Tokiha-san." She said, finishing her tea. "Because of that Tokiha-san also worries about Mikoto-san and it's an endless cycle. But if their lives depended on it, might as well turn the tables."

"You can sound so cold, Kiyohime." Natsuki grumbled and then groaned while staring at her fighter. "Will you ever tell me your real name?"

"Nope."

"I am suppose to be your sacrifice! Why won't you tell me?"

"It is an unnecessary thing, Na-tsu-ki."

"Don't say my name like that, its disturbing." A faint blush started to appear on her face as Shizuru giggled.

"I think Natsuki likes it and your blushing is so cute."

"I am not cute!"

"Ok, ok."

But soon, Shizuru was laughing hysterically at the cute blushing face of Natsuki, who was looking away with her arms crossed and pouting. Her eyes twitch from time to time, seeing that Shizuru wasn't stopping her laughing any sooner she shouted and glared.

"Idiot!"

_I don't know how many time have passed since I have seen your beautiful face, Natsuki. My heart was in pain too, once I totally disappeared from your life, but you continue living saying that your friends and I wouldn't want to see you waste yourself. I am so happy, after waiting for so long. I finally see you, well your reincarnation anyway. In this new world with its own danger. This time, I promise you I will be one protecting you Natsuki. For I love you, for you are the only who holds my heart forever and ever._

* * *

Omake:

Rainee: SILENCE! -the room went all quiet- we are here today to decide the fate of death that Tate Yuichi must endure!

Volk83: BURN HIM ALIVE!

Lindred: GIVE HIM TO NAO!

Kiangs: LET SHIZURU DO HER JOB!

Mini-bleach: GIVE HIM TO Swarm!

Ayou: NO! I WANT HIM! LET ME KILL HIM!

Natsuki: -sweatdropping- i thought she was kidding...

Shizuru: Ara, it seems she wasn't Na-tsu-ki

Rainee: I KNOW BETTER LETS ALL DO EACH CHOICE ONE BY ONE PEOPLE!

Everyone: YES! YES!

Tate: T.T why me T.T

**

* * *

Notes:**

**Eris:** is the goddess of discord and strife. I thought it will be useful, using her for this story. But I also modified some stuff of her. Giving her a guardian title.

Reviews will be truly nice x3 Iwish to know if you guys want it to continue? or did you truly not like the little crossover I did?


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet nightmare

**Author's Note:** Well…I did chose to continue…now the question is how will I continue it xD Please do enjoy.

Ugh i keep forgetting to thx my betas...what a bad bad person i am sometimes...THX TEE! CRAZYNINJAPENGUIN FOR THE LOVELY WORK!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…coughcoughMaihimecough/coughotomecoughmangascough and neither do I own Loveless.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sweet nightmares**

Shizuru spun from side to side, sweating, her chestnut locks spread around her pillow with some covering her eyes. One hand had a firm hold on the bed sheets while the other held the end of her pillow desperately.

"Natsuki…" she whispered painfully.

**She felt dizzy but at the same time her body felt different somehow. She was too weak right now, too tired.**

"**Shizuru!" the ice Hime hurried herself to catch her friend. "Shizuru say something!" she begged and the brunette could see the faint fear in the raven haired one's eyes.**

"**Ah, Natsuki…It's only you…" she said quietly smiling the best she could, trying to fight unconsciousness but failing miserable. "I am relieved."**

**The last thing Shizuru heard was her name being called again and again in frightened tones.**

**Hours later, the President of the Student Council became aware of a warm bed and an equally warm hand covering hers.**

"**Are you ever waking up, Shizuru?" The brunette heard Natsuki wondering while sighing at the same time and chose to open her eyes, slowly.**

"**I didn't know Natsuki was so worried about me." she teased quietly, giving a half smile.**

"**Shizuru!" **

"**And it seems Natsuki has been only able to say my name and nothing more each time I wake up."**

"**Please, Fujino-san I don't think teasing is the best thing for you to do right now." **

**The duo looked away, one blushing and the other smiling guiltily. Youko, the school's infirmary, walked over to them.**

"**There's nothing wrong with Fujino-san, the best I can tell you is to let her rest." she informed.**

"**She's been fainting Youko-sensei! That's not normal!" Natsuki protested.**

"**She is physically healthy, Natsuki-san." Youko said and leaned closer to the ice Hime until they were face to face. She looked at her seriously and whispered almost inaudibly. "Whatever ailment Fujino-san has it is not physical in nature." She then pointed at the raven haired's heart. "It's her heart that truly hurts, not her body, and you of all people should know what is causing her heart to ache with pain."**

**Natsuki looked away, closing her eyes fiercely as possible. Guilt and regret reflected in her eyes when she finally understood the woman's words.**

"**Thank you, sensei." she muttered and asked to be left alone with her friend.**

**When Shizuru finally turned around she was surprised to find herself alone with Natsuki. She soon became worried once she saw the look on the Hime's face.**

"**Natsuki?"**

**The woman in question took a chair near them and sat next to Shizuru. She never looked at her companion, instead she held her friend's hand firmly.**

"**I am sorry, Shizuru." The Hime began saying, still not looking into the concerned crimson eyes. "I am such a fool, an idiot. I should have realized, all this time. All the moments when you helped me even though I never knew why." The brunette's eyes widened in fear and realization when she met regrettable and sympathetic olive eyes. "It takes one person who has suffered the same as the other to understand how that other truly feels. How it feels when love is unrequited..." She silenced Shizuru, putting two fingers against her lips and shaking her head. Natsuki continued. "It hurts, I know. It hurts so much that you feel empty and hopeless. I ****feel**** that, I know ****how**** it feels, Shizuru. Because like you, I am in the same situation.**

"**You know there is no hope for me to return your feelings because Yuuichi has taken my heart. You know and still smile at me, you are still by my side even when I have never asked you to." **

"**Natsuki…"**

"**I am an idiot for not realizing how much pain you were in, how much you yearned for a friendship and hoped for more. And here the only thing I can do is say I'm sorry."**

**Natsuki dared not to cry, she didn't spill a single tear. She chose to hold Shizuru's hand tightly and look at the young woman, let her know, ****showing**** her how she felt. Her eyes widened in shock when her companion leaned in closer and kissed her softly on the cheek , whispering to her hopeless words of love.**

"**There is nothing to be sorry about, Natsuki. Please do ****not**** pity me, please do ****not**** sympathize with me. It only makes my heart hurt more, knowing I am the one causing you all this pain." Shizuru leaned back onto her bed and smiled. "Natsuki should do her best to smile, to show the world how truly beautiful she is. She should keep living against all odds, don't you think?"**

**The ice Hime nodded, the only thing she could do. She was too afraid to talk for she knew tears would soon begin to fall. One last look at Shizuru and she walked away somehow feeling ashamed yet reassured.**

**It wasn't until Shizuru heard the door close and the footsteps became inaudible that she stood up. Her vulnerable, weak demeanor disappeared in an instant. The young woman walked to the window just in time to catch a glimpse of her beloved. Her hand pressed against the window, slowly it turned into a shaking fist.**

"**Goodbye, Kuga Natsuki.".**

**They were the last words ever heard from anyone who knew her before she disappeared. Youko, sighing, went to the bed to notice a small letter left behind by Shizuru. She didn't know the entire story or what had just happened but she could only pray for the young woman was safe, wherever she had gone.**

Shizuru kept spinning around in her bed, trails of sweat dripping from her head down to her neck. Thunder and the pouring rain could be seen and heard from her small bedroom window. She was still dreaming about her painful past even after so many centuries.

She didn't hear a soft click and the creaking sound or the head that popped shyly from the now opened bedroom door seconds later. The person at the door's eyes widened when she noticed the woman in the bed tossing from side to side. She blushed lightly while watching Shizuru moan painfully before climbing onto the bed. The figure caressed the Fighter's cheek sweetly, a smile beginning to adorn her face. Shizuru labored breath soon stopped along with her tossing when this figure began embracing her from behind.

"Shhh, I am here Kiyohime." Natsuki hushed, one arm around the woman's waist and the other by her neck.

"Natsuki…" this time it was said with a tone of ease and peace. However her mind gave no peace, her dreams continued to hunt her until she could awaken.

**Shizuru, eyes closed, finished her tea serenely. Passersby stared at her in fashions ranging between adoration and lust but she ignored them all. Her crimson eyes opened slowly, a smile began forming on her face. She could see a raven haired figure even with such big crowd blocking her view. **

**Shizuru left a few coins, took her leather jacket and walked away. She was now secretly following the raven haired figure. It wasn't until she found herself at the dead end of an alley that she realized her mistake.**

"**I don't fancy stalkers, especially the types wearing all black." Natsuki stated, eyes glaring.**

**The chestnut haired woman simply chuckled, taking some pocky from her jacket and putting it into her mouth. She turned to look at the young woman.**

"**My, my it seems I have been stalked." She teased as she finished her pocky biting off the chocolate coated part while letting the uncoated part fell to the floor.**

"**Who are you?!" the woman demanded.**

"**Pardon me, my manners seem to have left me after seeing such beautiful face." Shizuru flirted and bowed slightly, her eyes looked directly at Natsuki. "I am Kiyohime, your fighter."**

"**My-y wha-at!?"**

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: -glares-

Rainee-chan: -glares-

Shizuru: -sips teas and glares-

Mai: -looking amused-

Nao: -blinks at the glares- what?-more glares- What!?-more more glares- OK ENOUGH! –glares doesn't stop and she begins shivering- FINE IM LEAVING!

Rainee-chan: that wasn't enough –pouts-

Natsuki: -sniffs- yeah

Shizuru: -pets both Natsuki and Rainee-chan- now now evil nao is no longer here, so don't worry.

Mai: even though she didn't do a thing…

Rainee-chan, Natsuki, Shizuru: -glares-

Mai: -GULP- I mean she hasn't do a thing HERE…who knows about other places –walks away hastily-

* * *

Humor is dead, sorry if its not funny enough. Please review –on knees- if I can't get ansty at least I want to be all happy and joyish to keep my writing T.T


	3. Chapter 3: Loveless

**Author's Note:** Well, its been a while. I just pray someone is actually still reading this. Thanks Tee for betaing this chapter xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…coughcoughMaihimecough/coughotomecoughmangascough and neither do I own Loveless.

Mini-Bleach: -sweatdrops- Well…they yeah…kind of…just a little bit, couldn't help it. Sorry xD? Well after about 3 or so months…I just hope you are still reading it my dear friend xD thanks for reviewing! –winks- if you actually do read it, try checking 'The Beauty of Madness' –my third master piece- xD

**Reference:**

**Loveless fighting system:** The fighting style in the series is also unique; fighting can only occur between couples (with a few exceptions), where one is the Sacrifice, who receives all damage, and the other is the Fighter, who attempts to attack the enemy couple. The connection between this two is especial and rare. A spell battle is how they fight, since attack and defense mechanisms are activated by pronouncing certain words -- spell words -- which have a special ability or meaning in battle context.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Loveless**

"**Did I not say it clearly enough?" Shizuru questioned herself frowning a little before straighten up to look at the well-known emerald eyes she had missed so many centuries ago.**

"**I know what you mean, idiot!" Natsuki yelled annoyed and her face began blushing unexpectedly. "I was asking what kind of fighter are you! Coming all of the sudden and stalking me!"**

"**Ahh." The brunette nodded understanding and then flashed a seductively smile and winked at the raven haired. "Well, I like to be mysterious."**

"**You…are weird." The other woman replied, eyeing her stalker suspiciously.**

"**Will my beautiful sacrifice tell me her name?"**

**Natsuki's eye twitched and she shouted annoyed for a second time. "I haven't even accepted you!"**

"**Oh, is my raven beauty refusing to accept such exotic fighter as myself?"**

"**I-idiot what kind of things are you saying!" The raven haired stuttered out when she observed the disappointed look from her companion. She sighed and looked away with her arms crossed as she revealed her name. "And my name is Natsuki Kruger!"**

"**Natsuki…" The immortal face seemed to beam at the confirmation before looking crestfallen for another second, and then finally putting back a smile to the reincarnation of her beloved. "Well, since Natsuki doesn't seem to want me. I will just have to find myself a better partner." **

**Shizuru sighed saddened and began walking away slowly, hoping that her beloved will have a change of mind. She stretched her arms for a second before putting them on her leather pant's pockets and munched her chocolate pocky quietly. **

"**Wa-ait!" The other woman called as soon as her companion was about to walk out of the alley.**

"**Yes?"**

**The Immortal turned to gaze hopefully at Natsuki for a moment and then hiding it. She gave her a blank look. The raven haired woman walked closer to Shizuru. She looks nervous, noted Shizuru.**

**Young, jade familiar eyes stared at old, forgotten scarlet eyes before she uttered. "You…are loveless too aren't you?" **

**That simple question held so many sentiments to the chestnut haired woman. It was so true and real that sometimes it was the only thing reminding her why she had become an Immortal. Unconsciously Shizuru's hand moved to her left side, a little above her hips and gripped it for an instance. **

"**Yes, I am." She answered quietly, not looking away from her Sacrifice.**

**Neither knew how long had they been staring at each other, they didn't care. It wasn't till Natsuki did the first move. She caressed the older woman's cheek and gave a small smile.**

"**Kiyohime, right?" The raven haired asked and received a nod from her companion. "Instead of playing around you could have told me the truth."**

"**Where will the fun be then?" The other woman whispered and held Natsuki's hand, the one caressing her cheek. **

"**Silly idiot, I was about to let you go." Natsuki walked closer and rested her head on the woman's chest. The raven haired used her other vacant hand and held Shizuru's other arm. "You are my fighter, don't you dare joke about leaving me."**

"**I'm sorry, Natsuki."**

"**Fighter and Sacrifice, we have a fated connection to each other but to the ones called 'Loveless' is the most dearly thing one can hold as their own. Because we are loveless, there's no love for us but between us."**

"**Indeed, it is."**

"I will become your sacrifice, Kiyohime." Natsuki muttered tenderly.

Gradually Shizuru's dream ended at the same time as the rain began to stop. Her sleepy eyes blinked a little before she mumbled her answer and snuggled closer to the other woman. "And I your fighter, Natsuki Kruger."

"Bad dreams?" The raven haired asked sincerely concerned and stroke the long and smooth chestnut hair.

"Not anymore." Both women groaned, hearing their alarm beep and blinking 7am. "Remind me why must we be awake so early?"

Natsuki turned off the alarm and rubbed her eyes. "I don't think I remember anymore."

The two of them separated and started their daily routine, unwilling and still tired. It was just after taking her morning bath and beginning breakfast did Natsuki ask what the other woman dreamt.

Shizuru leaned on the countertop and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Natsuki who was sitting in front of her and gazing back at her. A mischievous idea began forming in the playful woman's mind.

"You were recalling our embarrassing meeting?" The raven haired almost chocked her toast when Kiyohime began telling about her dream, the last parts that is.

"Yes and thank you."

The raven haired frowned, swallowed a piece of toast before asking. "Why?"

"It was because you came, I could go to better dreams."

"My pleasure, Kiyohime."

Shizuru was almost disappointed at the lack of a tomato face from Natsuki but the husky voice and smirk adorning her precious one face was much more worth and it made the Immortal heart beat faster for a good moment.

"What is that Natsuki?" The Fighter asked observing the change of mood in her beloved when she began reading the newspaper.

"Look at this." The raven haired showed the article that had caught her eyes.

A little below the main article a black bold and big letters said: **Beware Fighters and Sacrifices, the Beloved team is back and ready to strike!**

"They are suppose to be our counterparts, are they not?" Kiyohime asked noting there was no picture of the said team.

"The most loved ones." Natsuki answered bitterly.

"We might meet them pretty soon, sooner if I chose to find them."

"Don't, let them be for now. I will let fate play as it like and wait till the right moment."

"Natsuki…"

* * *

"Where does my cute sacrifice plans to go today?" Shizuru asked playfully.

The pair strolled around the streets linked arm to arm. While the brunette stared at many and various stores joyfully, her counterpart glanced from side to side a few times but not actually looking at anything that truly will caught her eyes.

"Is not time to play games, Kiyohime."

"My, my someone is serious."

"We have a stalker." Natsuki whispered cautiously, her eyes locked at the said figure.

Shizuru chuckled. "Is that so? I can assure you, whoever that is might only be another of our fans or a mere human. Not a real threat."

"Sometimes I can hardly believe you are my Fighter." The raven haired grumbled and guided them to a more secluded place.

"Natsuki is so mean." Shizuru complained childish and pouting but it didn't work, this time.

"You deserve it."

Fighter and Sacrifice turned to an alley and disappeared from their stalker view, making it panic and run to where they had vanished. The figure blinked at the empty alleyway. However it soon found itself frozen when it felt something pointed at its head.

"I don't welcome stalkers unless they go by 'Kiyohime'." Natsuki stated, pointing a pistol at their stalker. "Identify yourself."

"You are Loveless aren't you?" Rather than answering, it asked. The figure's silver eye glanced at the pair behind him.

"Who wishes to know?"

"Discordia." It replied this time.

"Does Natsuki know who this 'Discordia' is?" Shizuru asked quietly to her companion's ear.

"Am I suppose to know?" Natsuki sighed in relief internally when she didn't stuttered and tried hard not to seem affected by her Fighter's breath on her ear.

"Discordia has invited you to a private tournament sponsored by herself." The figure took a letter from itself making both women wonder if it was even human. "We wish you pleasantries and hope you will assist."

Shizuru took the letter carefully and backed away rapidly when the figure dissipated. She shook her head and concentrated on the letter in her hands. "Greetings Loveless, I apologize to have not come myself however as you know…"

"_**I hope you will assist to my own championship in hopes to show who the strongest team in earth is." **_

At the other side of the town Mai read the same letter with Mikoto on her lap, their faces unreadable.

"_**In one week from now I will await for every team that has chosen to assist at Fuuka Island where the battles will be done.**_

A brunette and dark short gray haired woman stared at the dissipating figure, the same one that had been with Shizuru and Natsuki. A single letter with **BELOVED **written was the only trace left of the mysterious being.

"_**Many will wonder what is the point of showing who the strongest team is nonetheless I have one more reward for the victorious duo.**_

Another shot elsewhere, a blonde and a light redhead woman staring at each other and then at the letter they held together. Behind them two defeated redhead blinked surprised at a letter of their own.

Not far away another pair received the same letter. The blonde Sacrifice listened attentively.

"…Fighter and Sacrifice will be granted any wish they want. Farewells, Discordia." The husky voice finished and then looked at timid green eyes who shrugged helplessly.

* * *

A female silhouette smirked pleasantly, its eye watching each scene of the Sacrifices and Fighters receiving her invitation. The diverse screens shut off, leaving only darkness and the standing figure barely visible.

"One little nameless girl, two beloved pets and three forsaken loves!" A wicked rhyme, insane and incoherent just likes the one reciting it. "The first one is the last one. Fearless like its master and now loveless and all forgotten!"

"Let's see if you can escape fate again, Shizuru-chan." The very well known voice whispered in the darkness and began laughing wickedly. Its crazy companion kept reciting the same sentences again and again yet it was ignored.

In the meantime, two young women stayed in silence, deep in thought.

"What does Natsuki think?" Shizuru finally asked.

"What do you think?" Natsuki asked instead wanting some kind of advice from the older woman.

"I'm the Fighter, I should follow my Sacrifice for you are the one to decide our fate."

"Is that so?"

The brunette nodded and ignored the bittersweet question from her beloved. "Natsuki is the one who will be hurt each time we fight, is in your hands whatever you choose to do with this invitation."

"If I say 'no'?"

"Then we will stay and continue our lives."

"And if I chose to go?"

"I will ask when and pack our stuffs."

"I see." Natsuki sighed, she knew that what Kiyohime did for her was for her sake. _I just wish she will choose herself, she really should have a say when it comes to this things._ She thought sadly and began walking back home.

"Kiyohime…" The raven haired whispered and turned to look at her Fighter. She took a quick glance around and noted the streets were rather empty.

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked smiling softly.

"A year ago, when we met. You told me Kiyohime wasn't your real name after I began questioning about your whereabouts." The brunette's smile disappeared and she looked away. "Will you still deny me that knowledge now?"

"The first time wasn't personal, I did take Kiyohime as my name. However…" Shizuru stared at the ground, her eyes began being covered by her chestnut locks. "As much as I wish to tell Natsuki my name I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Her companion countered harshly.

"Both."

"Why?"

Shizuru closed her eyes, trying in vain to stop her emotions. She knew how painfully Natsuki might be looking with the hurt tone she had heard. It was a very haunting image and the Immortal didn't dare glance at it. "I told you already." She uttered out, swallowing a sob.

"That's not an answer." The raven haired was already crying, her voice sounded small, hurt but must of all vulnerable.

"It is for me."

"Do you remember that night? The one you promised that nothing will go wrong, that you will stay forever by my side?"

"I do."

"I made the same vow myself." The Sacrifice stated making Shizuru to stare at teary jade eyes. "Whatever you did in the past, whoever you were back then. It won't change how I think of you."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru wanted to reach and comfort her beloved. She had knew, deep inside her since last year. It was meant to happen sooner or later, The Fighter though distressfully, her heart ached and began crying too.

"If a name means so much, then I wonder if we really are that close."

"You don't understand." The chestnut haired woman tried explaining.

"Then make me! Because I know something is eating you from here Kiyo!" Natsuki yelled and pointed at her heart. "You think I am that dense? I can see it clearly as the sky! Your smiles might deceive me but your eyes don't! Those bloody scarlet painful eyes tell me enough! They tell me how much pain you are!" A sob and more tears from both women. "And you won't let me help you!" The raven haired panted slightly and swallowed another sob. She wiped her tears roughly with her arm and calmed herself. "Maybe is not fair but we are going. If you won't say it then I will wish for it." Shizuru was staring at the floor again, helpless. Natsuki shook her head in defeat.

"I just really hope we don't have to." It was the last thing her beloved said before heading away, leaving a heartbroken Shizuru.

* * *

Omake:

Shizuru: -blinks-

Natsuki: Oh BEEP

Rainee-chan: -sweatdrop- -smack herself with the table- I'm an idiot.

* * *

I had this for a while…and since I just hope people do actually are reading this I am updating it. Review if you wish or find worth it. I do like my chapter but…-sweatdrops- I just hope people do read it…


	4. Chapter 4: Compensation

**Author's Note:** I know, I know sorry for being late –rolls eyes- but I bet you will all want more after this chapter –evil laugh- Thanks Tee for betaing this chapter!

**Saikyo Saiaku no HiME**: Thanks for the compliments and reviewing. Please do enjoy the chapter x3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own… cough cough Mai-hime cough/cough otome cough mangas cough and neither do I own Loveless. "So What" is owned by Pink.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Compensation**

Shizuru sighed while gazing at the back of her beloved. Yesterday's dinner and today's breakfast had been awful uncomfortable. Her heart ached as she watched the empty looks of Natsuki and the monosyllable responses. "Indeed, it's unbearable." she thought painfully.

Unknown to her, Natsuki watched the multiple emotions of the Fighter silently. "I'm sorry, Shizuru." The Sacrifice thought, "But it can't be helped. If we ever want us working, we must do this."

Steadily they continue their silent thoughts till they found themselves in front of the port. Natsuki looked around her till her eyes set on 'To Fuuka Island' sign and walked toward it with Shizuru behind her. However as soon as she stood mere meters away of the entrance a familiar glimpse of redhead caught her attention.

"Tokiha…" Natsuki muttered bitterly somehow angry at the presence of the young woman.

"Na…tsuki?" the muttered woman wondered and saw a glaring raven haired a few feet away from her and Mikoto. Immediately the Fighter stood in front of the redhead with a long sword pointed toward the glaring figure.

Shizuru hastily moved forward to protect her Sacrifice with a naginata of her own readily to strike her enemy. Nevertheless both Fighters found themselves unable to attack as two hands grabbed each point of their weapons. Four pair of eyes widened at the sight of a scolding blonde looking at them.

"Such careless behavior from all of you, do you have no shame?" The new comer demanded and pushed the weapons toward the Fighters, signaling them to dematerialize them.

"Haruka Armitage…" Natsuki whispered angrily and ordered Shizuru to retreat. The raven haired soon looked around her and noticed a light redhead rushing toward them. "Yukino Chrysant…the Fearless team."

Shizuru eyes widened slightly at the mention of the team's name and gazed at Haruka. "How fitting of you, Suzushiro-san or should I now acknowledge you as Armitage?" the Fighter thought with a hint of sarcasm. "Not only have I met Minagi-san and Tokiha-san but you too. Such a coincidence, are to be suspicious of."

"Ah, Haruka-chan did you really had to rush like this?" Yukino complained almost breathless. "You should know better than to make me run unnecessarily."

Haruka grinned sheepishly and apologized which in turn provoked a smile and sigh of her Sacrifice. Natsuki glanced at them for a moment before scolding and walking away. Shizuru sighed, bowed to everyone before following her beloved onto the ship.

"Such a rude person." The blonde Fighter commented, crossing her arms. Then she glanced at the Forgotten Team and introduced herself proudly, "It's nice to meet you, I am Haruka Armitage."

"Yukino Chrysant pleased to meet you." Haruka's Sacrifice said with a small smile as Mai and Mikoto introduced themselves too. "Ah, hmmm the person from before…"

"The ice princess was Natsuki Kruger and her companion Kiyohime." Mai filled in with a grin. "Normally, she is in a much better mood. But please do rest assured, Natsuki is a nice person."

Abruptly the conversation advance was stopped by a pair of drunks singing voice.

"So, so what! I am a rock star!" The taller redhead sang joyfully with her arm around another redhead woman's shoulder. "I got my rock moves!"

"And I don't want you toniiiight…." Her shorter companion followed sweetly and it wasn't till they stopped in front of the quartet did they blinked and finally fainted.

"What the hell?! Wake up, Midori!" Haruka yelled at the older redhead as she lifted her and shook her. Yukino's plead barely registered in the blonde's ears.

"Such strange people." Mai muttered as she watched Mikoto poke the obviously unconscious younger redhead. "Now, now Mikoto you should stop that."

Ignored by them, six pairs of eyes watched the interactions from atop of the different places on the ship.

"Oh, it seems we got some fascinating people around us." The gray haired woman said and chuckled at her companion's answer.

"The more, the better do you not agree?"

"Yes, my Sacrifice."

* * *

Shizuru gazed everywhere but those piercing jade eyes in front of her. She could feel Natsuki's intense gaze upon her and couldn't help but begin feeling uncomfortable. It was a first, if she had thought about it, how the mere stare or presence of her beloved affected her in such unpleasant way. However, her mind was too preoccupied with suspicious concerning the people she had seen on board and the fear of a familiar déjà vu. At last, the soft sigh of her Sacrifice snapped Shizuru's detailed analysis.

Natsuki ruffled her hair in frustration with a hand and groaned. The brunette blinked but kept quiet as her gaze continue around their simple cabin. The raven haired stood up abruptly from her bed and took her Fighter's hand.

"Let's take a walk," she muttered with a blush adorning her face, dragging her companion out of the cabin she further explained, "This little room is driving me nuts, we should enjoy our ride as much as we can."

"Whatever Natsuki wishes for," Kiyohime said with a pleasant smile on her face and squeezed their united hands to reassure her beloved.

Together they walked toward the sun deck of the luxury yacht. As they continued, Natsuki found strange how quiet the place seemed since they hadn't met any Sacrifices or Fighters during their walk. Once up, they were surprised to found an empty deck with the exception of a large couch-like at the edge. Natsuki was still a little suspicious but dismissed it, instead she chose to take a sit and stare at the sight ahead. The wind began blowing her black locks and Shizuru couldn't help but be mesmerized by the raven haired beauty.

"Why don't you sit, Kiyo." Natsuki requested quietly once she turned from the sea view and sat cross-legged, hands on her ankles with her view on the ground. Shizuru complied and swallowed a gasp when her companion leaned her head on the unexpected Fighter. "Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Natsuki." the brunette whispered quietly, turmoil of emotions already attacking her.

"Yes there is," the Sacrifice took Shizuru's hand with her own and interlaced their fingers. "I am sorry for forcing you to come."

"It was your choice and as your Fighter I will…"

"Will you quit that crap!?" Natsuki gritted her teeth angrily, her entire body shook in rage but their entangled hands did not receive such treatment. The raven haired shook her head furiously and gazed at her Fighter, "I don't want you thinking of us like that! Why can't we just be Natsuki and Kiyohime? Why must there always be a Fighter and Sacrifice thing!?"

"Natsuki…"

The Sacrifice growled and used her free hand to turn Shizuru's face toward her. "Look at me," she demanded but the scarlet eyes were still gazing away. "Look at me, please Kiyohime." and the Fighter did when she heard such pleading tone from the other woman, "Why must you hide from me? Why are you always stopping it when you are the one to claim to love me?"

The brunette eyes widened, "Natsuki…you have truly grown up…" she thought bittersweet.

"Why?"

Shizuru merely smiled apologetically as she raised their united hands and caressed them on her cheek. She gave a soft sigh before staring at her companion's troubled eyes. "Will Natsuki love me if she knew? If she knew everything about me, of what I have done so far?" It was a soft whisper which the Sacrifice heard thankfully to their close proximity. "Everything…everything I have done so far has never being a lie, Natsuki. Please believe me, please trust me blindly enough to not judge me."

The raven haired wiped the fresh tears of the other woman's face tenderly. Then Natsuki mustered all her strength and rapidly turned Shizuru completely onto her. A soft gasp escaped the brunette's lips as she found herself embraced by two strong arms: one around her waist, the other on her head. Shizuru inhaled the intoxicating scent of her beloved and snuggled further on Natsuki's neck while her arms held on the other woman's shoulder.

"Who says I haven't trusted you from the beginning? Has anyone told you that I, Natsuki Kruger, ever judged you?" the Sacrifice whispered softly as she caressed the blonde locks of her Fighter. "Has no one ever told you, Kiyo? Love is blind, no matter what." Natsuki backed away slightly and shook her head slowly when she noticed fresh tears on her companion. She wiped them and planted a soft kiss on Shizuru's cheek.

The brunette chocked a small sob yet Natsuki did not stop her tender caressing on the other woman's cheek. Then, the raven haired leaned toward Shizuru's ear and muttered. "No matter whom you were or what you had done. I promise to always love you, Kiyo."

"Natsuki…"

"So, I will wait for the moment when you are ready." the Sacrifice said, facing her companion as she grinned, trying to cheer up her Fighter. "I will wait till you are ready to let go…" Natsuki began whispering while leaning toward the other woman's face, "till we can be Natsuki and Kiyo."

Shizuru closed her eyes, tears stopping, and finally allowing herself to kiss the tender lips of her beloved. It was short yet warm and at last a small smile graced the brunette's face.

"That's my Kiyo." Natsuki said proudly while Shizuru chuckled at her companion's action, "Now let's go, we have homework to do."

The Fighter nodded, taking the initiative this time, she took the hand of her companion. Together they dashed downstairs, matching giggles were heard faintly from where the Loveless team had gone.

* * *

"Mikoto stop this nonsense!" Mai demanded fearfully as a spell battle began. "Mikoto!"

The called teenager glanced defiantly at her Sacrifice, "I won't allow anyone to insult Mai! There's no way I will ever allow it!"

"Huh, such annoying brat you are," the teenager redhead comment cockily, "let's finish this off," the Fighter glanced at her Sacrifice, "don't try to stop me, Midori."

"Alright, Nao." The older redhead replied with a helpless sigh, then she glanced at the busty redhead, "its better if we let them be, Mai-chan. After all, we don't want them on auto now, do we?"

"That…"

"Auto?" Shizuru thought quietly once Natsuki and she had arrived at the lower deck, "is there such thing as that?"

"What's the meaning of this?" The raven haired wondered, not expecting an answer thought she got a one from a very likely resembling double of herself with the exception of those auburn eyes.

"It seems those two couldn't help but taunt each other and this have been the aftermath." Nina Wang explained with her arms crossed and an expressionless face.

"I see…"

"Thunder…" Mikoto began chanting her spell attack before Mai could object anymore, "Like ten million arrows strike at the speed of wind!" Electric waves began surrendering Mikoto and abruptly Nao was struck by thunder.

"Hehe…that was so fast I couldn't reflect it," the injured Fighter commented and scolded herself when she noticed a scratch on Midori's cheek. "I won't do the same mistake twice." Nao lifted her arm toward Mikoto and began her counter attack, "We are Nameless, and we share the same name as one. Take a look at dreadful solitude of the unknown."

Steadily everything began being covered by obscurity as chains around Mikoto's and Mai's wrist appeared. The busty redhead fell on her knees as she felt an intense pain around her body, causing the younger Fighter to retreat slightly.

"Mai…"

"Kiyohime…" Natsuki muttered calmly while walking toward the injured Mai. Kneeling next to her, the raven haired could only shake her head, "The things you end up making me do, Tokiha."

Shizuru stood between the other two younger Fighters, an impassive look on her face. "Stop this nonsense already…" she trailed off as she materialized her naginata, "or both of you will never be able to fight ever again."

"Why you…" Nao was about to materialize her own weapon when a pair of arms slipped around her shoulder as a face leaned next to her, prompting a blush on her face. "Midori…"

"So cute, I love that blush." The older redhead complimented and whispered to her Fighter, "Let it go for this time, alright? Enough is enough." She then pointed at Mikoto panicking and apologizing to a barely injured Mai.

Nao sighed and nodded while she followed her Sacrifice toward the Forgotten Team. Her left eye twitched when the other teenager merely glared at her. Midori, seeing this, nudged the redhead ribs. The Fighter groaned and bowed as she apologized. Mikoto did the same when she saw Mai's look. Soon the quartet were grinning and laughing.

"Such carefree people, don't you think?" Natsuki commented once she was next to her Fighter.

"I suppose so." Shizuru mumbled blankly.

Suddenly a loud clapping startled the pair. Natsuki and Shizuru were faced with a short gray haired and brunette.

"Bravo, Kiyohime." The gray haired female said. "A magnificent show of control and power."

"And who might you be?" the brunette inquired impassive.

"Chie Hallard at your service," The said woman bowed with a smirk plastered at her face, she then glanced at her quiet companion, "and she is my lovely partner, Aoi Senoh."

"We are Beloved." The duet stated at the same time finally getting Loveless full attention while the rest of people gasped in surprise.

"Is that so?" Natsuki barely spared them a glance, ruffled her hair and finally walked away. "Let's go, Kiyo."

Shizuru could hardly contain her surprise at such lack of response from the other woman but refrained from commenting. It wasn't till she notice the posture of her Sacrifice did she chuckled.

A soft breeze played with Natsuki's black locks as said woman stood for a moment, waiting for her partner to catch up. When she did so, the raven haired glanced at the intrigued Beloved Team. Her eyes narrowed dangerously toward them.

"Do not think you will have it easy, Beloved," Shizuru's Sacrifice stated, "I will definitely show you. You will see Loveless' power soon enough," out of their ear shot, she muttered, "I will show you, the most loved ones. I will definitely show you our power."

The chestnut haired woman chuckled, finally feeling comfortable with such well know attitude. "For a moment I thought you wouldn't do a thing." The Fighter dared to tease.

"I won't lose, I won't allow such thing as this."

"Natsuki seems rather serious about this." Shizuru pointed out silently which in turn caused her companion to halt.

"I just don't find it fair." The raven haired gazed ahead of her, "Don't see why is fair for us to receive the resentment of others while they have all the love."

"Are you jealous?"

"No." Natsuki shook her head, "It's just painful to think how lonely both of us were before meeting. Because for Loveless, to feel love is only possible if we find each other," the Sacrifice gave a sheepishly grin, "I merely want to show them our strength of our love between us, no matter how cheesy that sounds."

Unexpectedly Natsuki felt two pairs of arms embracing her, tighten her hold on her back. Jade eyes widened for a moment before returning the hug. "It seems you are going soft, Kiyo." The raven haired teased gently when she felt moisture on her neck. She hardly restrained her chuckle when the other woman tried denying it.

"Natsuki…"

"What's the matter?"

Shizuru took a deep breath and backed away slightly to stare at curious olive eyes. "You will forgive me, won't you? No matter what, you will? Won't you?" she wondered silently while caressing her companion's cheek.

"Kiyohime?" the Sacrifice stuttered out obviously confused.

"Shizu..." The brunette gulped nervously and at last confessed, "My name is Shizuru."

"Shi…zuru…" Natsuki mumbled, her eyes widening a little before slowly closing.

The Fighter tightened her grip on her beloved once the other woman had completely fallen unconscious. A single tear dropped from the smooth face of hers when she heard a slight whimper from the raven haired.

"Please, please do forgive me Natsuki." Shizuru then picked Natsuki in bridal style as she returned them back to their room. "Please, don't leave me."

* * *

Natsuki blinked as she stared at an unfamiliar scene shown to her. It was a plain park but what truly caught her attention were two giggling and running figures.

"**Shizuru! Come back! It's not fair!" A younger looking Natsuki yelled as she chased Shizuru.**

"**Ara? What's not fair Natsuki?" The brunette only giggled before hasting her pace.**

"**Stop laughing! Argh! You are impossible!"**

The Sacrifice merely blinked again while watching the retreating figures. "What the hell is happening?" she wondered quietly.

"Oh my, didn't Natsuki notice?" A familiar voice startled the raven haired as she faced Shizuru.

"Kiyo?"

"Tsk, tsk" the brunette shook her head in displeasure, "didn't I already tell you? Name's Shi-zu-ru."

"What's the meaning of this!?" her companion demanded and Shizuru could only smile before looking away soberly.

"It's called compensation, Natsuki."

* * *

Omake:

Nao: wow, Haruka is actually making sense

Haruka: OH SHUT UP, YOU!

Natsuki: you are too angsty –looks at Shizuru-

Shizuru: Mou, you are so mean –sniffs-

Natsuki: will a hug and kiss do?

Shizuru: -grins- -jumps on Natsuki-

Natsuki : SHIZURU !

* * *

Ah…the only thing I will say is: expect more soon! Leave a review, say what you think or anything at all if you wish xD


	5. Chapter 5: Natsuki's resolution

**Author's Note:** I have been waiting for around a month or so for this chapter but it seems Tee is too busy to beta it. So…this is unbetaed and well, enjoy it? Also it was suppose to come like two days ago too -grumbles- stupid FFnet and its stupid things -grumbles-

**Jamie T. Harloawn:** Well...I couldn't help it -shrug- I wanted to try that idea for a while hehe. Thanks for the review x3

**Ms. Smiles:** Thanks for reviewing x3, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…coughcoughMaihimecough/coughotomecoughmangascough and neither do I own Loveless.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Natsuki's resolution**

Shizuru chuckled at the speechless figure of the raven haired. She knew by now that Natsuki was experiencing the 'compensation' because of her other self wish so she didn't worry, instead, waited patiently for the other woman to awake of her endless memorial journal. Meanwhile inside the Sacrifice's mind, forgotten memories of a life centuries ago began being recalled. Natsuki saw her latest reincarnation which was when she was a Hime and had fallen completely in love with a man. However her love was clearly unrequited since Yuichi Tate loved Mai Tokiha. Then her eyes widened when she saw a familiar light brunette figure.

"Shizuru!" she thought astonished at the exact resemble of her newfound love.

Immense joy took over her but it soon changed to an agonizing heart throbbing which caused her body to flinch and fall to her knees. 'Shizuru' took notice of it and sighed reluctantly once she saw the startled and confused eyes of the other woman.

"What was just that?" Natsuki demanded finally standing up just to fall back on her butt. "What the hell…"

"You shouldn't stress yourself in your mind," The chestnut haired scolded at the still confused Sacrifice.

It was then that the raven haired took became aware of her surrounding. A pitch black emptiness as well as endless place where she could only see her partner and herself, for a moment she was afraid but she could not take the idea of being dead.

"You are not," 'Shizuru' interrupted her companion's further inspection and thoughts. "We are in your mind, Natsuki."

"What, why, how?"

"So many questions and so little time to explain all of them," the chestnut haired tilted her head to a side, thinking of how to tell the Sacrifice about her past. "Where will you want me to begin?"

"What did you mean when you said compensation and are you Kiyohime?"

"Ah, I will take the easiest first," The Fighter's double commented with a wide grin spread on her face. "I'm technically a part of Shizuru, formerly know as Kiyohime, but since we are in your mind I am also part of you." Natsuki nodded and so she continued. "Compensation in this case means a side effect of a wish Shizuru Fujino did centuries ago."

"What do you mean?"

'Shizuru' sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "Don't interrupt, Natsuki," Then she continued when she was sure her companion wouldn't interrupt again. "I don't know how much you might be recalling but you should be familiar with the term 'Hime' right?" the raven haired nodded, "well you were one back long time ago and your Key was the blonde guy. Anyway, apparently you were crazy for him." The chestnut haired made a choke sound to show her distaste. "The point is, after a great battle, my other self was still sadden at the fact that you were pursuing a one-sided love instead of coming to her." Natsuki gulped nervously dreading how things were with her pre-incarnation. "Natsuki Kuga, your ancestor, was oblivious of Shizuru Fujino's feeling and as much as Shizuru wanted you she was too selfless for herself. Until, of course, Eris came." The figment of imagination grumbled as she used her hands to rub her temples before continuing. "She was a sort of guardian goddess thing, we never dwell much but the point is that this woman came to Shizuru. Eris had proposed my other self that she will grant any wish if she wanted so with the only condition that Shizuru will take her place as a Guardian when her last day came.

"Shizuru was no fool but when Eris became more persistent she took advantage of the wish, tricking the goddess and kept your ancestor safe in case that woman tried anything else." The chestnut haired blinked at the blank look of her partner and knew that Natsuki was having another flash of memories.

The Sacrifice gasped when a torrent of emotions took over her as she helplessly watched the events taking in front of her. Torn between anguish and rage, Natsuki stared at the crying figure of her former self who had a single goodbye letter from Shizuru. Behind her, she could see Mai and Yuichi trying to comfort their obvious distraught friend. The images kept changing forward, showing an older as well as more mature raven haired who by now had overcame her love for the blonde man and was now currently trying her best to continue living. However, there was still a remaining yearning in the Hime's eyes that only Natsuki could see.

'Shizuru' raised an eyebrow when the other woman gasped for a second time, her eyes barely focused. "I suppose it wasn't very pleasant?"

"That's an understatement," A now panting and tired Natsuki said as she then asked. "What did Kiyo-…Shizuru wished for?"

"She wished to be an Immortal."

Natsuki frowned and tilted her head curiously at the statement. "Something tells me there's more to that."

"Not many humans know it but an Immortal is more than a mere human with the gift of immortality. This being can not be destroyed unless by decapitation. Also, normally an Immortal possesses enchanted and superior abilities than of a normal human being. These include the typical: super-strength, incredible senses, etc." suddenly the brunette frowned. "a random moment…if I am allowed. But this doesn't exactly explain how my other self actually achieved becoming a Fighter." 'Shizuru' blinked then frowned yet didn't say anything else.

"That silly…" Natsuki began trembling out of so many emotions she couldn't tell. "and she says I'm the dumb one."

"Don't take it at heart," her companion said. "Shizuru can be rather insecure when it comes to you, so please forgive her on my behalf."

"How could she think…!?"

The Fighter's double shrugged helplessly. "I am the residual's of Shizuru Fujino and my essence has already mixed with you during this centuries. All I can tell you is what Fujino though at that moment. She did it to protect you." The figment of imagination gave a small smile to the still furious partner. "You must understand, back at that time you always were the one to protect her. She just wanted a turn to being the one protecting you, Natsuki."

"It's still not fair!" the smaller woman shouted. "Thinking like that without my consent, not knowing how badly I will be hurt if she was gone too…if she…had just waited…"

"You can't be sure about your former self's feeling, so don't dwell much on them." 'Shizuru' started to walk until they were mere centimeters between them and patted the black locks of Natsuki. "You must look ahead, forgive her for her foolishness and stop the impeding doom."

"What?"

"Shizuru and your past have come back to haunt both of you. That's why I haven't let you go just yet."

"I don't understand."

The brunette took her companion into her arms and began whispering. "Discordia is another name for Eris. I am sure that Shizuru already knows this, that's why she finally told you here name and activated the compensation in return. Right now, definitely, your love is fighting by herself against the other teams."

"That's impossible!"

"I remind you that certain redhead woman said something about Auto."

"No…"

Then things began getting ugly as Natsuki gave a cried of pain while 'Shizuru' began fading away. Bewildered, the raven haired gasped at the disappearing double of her love.

"Wait, don't go!"

The other woman smiled apologetically and gave another weak shrug. "It was a thing of time, I'm sorry."

"Don't go! I have some many questions, please!"

"That's for your Shizuru to answer, not myself."

"No!"

* * *

"Natsuki!" Mai's voice echoed inside the Sacrifice's mind. "Natsuki wake up, damn it!"

The raven haired struggled once more, whimpering and tightening her hold on the bed sheets trying hard to remain unconscious as much as possible but failing miserable. At last her eyes snapped open only to find herself close to face to face with a busty redhead.

"Ah!" she cried out and pushed the anxious younger companion away. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Ouch…" the redhead muttered, rubbing her now aching back. "this is not what I expected. Can't you just thanks me for being looking after you instead of throwing off onto the floor like that?"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she complied reluctantly and with a frown on her face when she noticed a lack of presence around. "Where's Kiyo?"

"Ah…outside…" Mai answered rather nervously as she looked away and began rubbing the back of her neck. "You know…Natsuki…I don't know how to tell you this…"

However the Sacrifice was no longer hearing her since she was inspecting her room. It was not her cabinet and she didn't feel like they were in the sea. Abruptly she saw a window and went to look at it. Her eyes widened when the sight of the ocean was replace by a beautiful set of green nature.

"How…how long have I been unconscious Mai?" Natsuki demanded still in shock and her stare upon the forest ahead of her.

"A week…" the redhead whispered and gave a soft gasp when she felt her companion hands on her shirt, lifting her centimeters above the floor. "Na…tsuki?"

"Where's she?"

The younger Sacrifice gulped and began explaining the events that had happen during the other woman's absence. Natsuki didn't even stay for the end when she heard the words "auto", "Beloved" and "Kiyohime". She was dashing away, leaving a astonish redhead on the floor.

* * *

In the meantime at the edges of island, in the east beach, three figures stood. A clearly tired and injured Shizuru hardly looked in conditions to fight. Her opponents, the Beloved team, quietly stared at the lonely Fighter.

"Do you think, you can beat us like Kiyohime?" Chie asked out of concern for such great Fighter. "You have been fighting in auto for too long, shouldn't you take a break already?" she glanced at her Sacrifice, "A Fighter alone must not continue like this, go ahead and find your Sacrifice."

"Natsuki doesn't need to be here," The brunette stated stubbornly. "Area expand! Declare battle! I will be on auto!"

"Area expand! Respond!" Chie shook her head in displeasure. "I tried my best, Aoi."

"It's ok, just don't try hurting her too much Chie."

The Fighter chuckled and glanced at her beloved partner, "It will be hard if she hurts your pretty face." then she looked at Shizuru. "If you don't have your Sacrifice, you're stacking strength will also be reduced by half. You still want to fight us with this kind of condition?"

"Please be gentle, then," Kiyohime gave them a taunting grin which prompted a pair of chains cuffs around her hands. The Fighter scolded at her foolishness. "Resolve!"

"Solidify!"

"No wonder…very fast though…" Shizuru thought and commanded. "Release! Release from this restriction!"

"Solidify! Harden inwards!"

The Immortal chuckled darkly and the Beloved Team gave a soft gasp at the glowing scarlet eyes on Kiyohime. "I will not lose." she stated, "I'm capable of doing anything, there is nothing I can't do."

"Stop being over confident! Just accept your defeat or this will get worst for you!" Aoi finally shouted not wanting to see further damage on the other Fighter.

"It's useless, Aoi. Let her be," Her Fighter stated. "Repel! Countless tiny bombs, explode the skin just like red flowers!" as the attack stated, red petals flew toward the brunette. "have you enough?"

Shizuru's hand began slowly caressing the now bleeding cut on her cheek but refrained from saying anything. Nevertheless, the attacks continued striking her. Soon she was covered in tiny cuts around herself.

"Kiyohime!" Natsuki called loudly for her Fighter, her eyes widening in fear at the damage her companion had taken for her. "No…"

"How unpleasant for Natsuki to look at me like this…" The Immortal said as she fell on her knees, hissing in pain when various cuts on her legs touched the sandy floor.

"Damn it, Shizuru stop this nonsense!" the Sacrifice shouted furiously while Kiyohime gave a her a look of pure disbelief. "Let me help already! Fighting alone all along! Didn't I tell you, I wanted to protect you too?"

"Natsuki…"

"You are impossible!" the raven haired fist trembled in anger as her eyes glared at her Fighter. "Why can't you understand!? Even in the past you tried your best to protect me…damn it Shizuru! I want to do something too!" taking a deep breath, she kneeled in front of her companion as her eyes softened and started caressing the bleeding cut on Shizuru's face. "Hey, let it be me, at least this time alright?" she then held out her other hand to the brunette. "It's my turn to protect you." The Immortal nodded tearfully and took the offered hand. Together, they raise and looked at the silent Beloved team. "Let's show them, Shizuru."

"Their power has increased considerable…" Chie informed clearly surprised at the change of events.

"Be careful," Her Sacrifice replied, trying to not tremble in fear at the waves of power emanating from the Loveless Team.

Shizuru took a deep breath and finally started her counter attack. "It's cold, like needles of ice piercing in to me." Steadily, the wind breeze intensified as it surrounded the Beloved Team. "Freezing wind," Natsuki chuckled at the shivering opponents and wasn't worry about herself since she herself was the one to teach her Fighter this spell. "Needles of ice, drops of ice below zero degrees. Turn into ice snow rage!" The gray haired Fighter fell on her knees just like the Immortal but for different reason. "Freezing wind!" strong breezes became a frosty haze as pieces of ice slashed Chie's body. "Wind at absolute zero degrees, take away all warmth!"

"If you don't retreat, your Fighter might end up dead Senoh." Natsuki's impassive voice snapped the brunette's aftershock. "This battle belongs to us."

"Chie!" Aoi called and rushed to her companion who was shivering and barely conscious.

"Release!" The Immortal commanded and her restrains finally fade, then she stated. "The victory is mine."

The raven haired sighed in relief when she felt her Fighter's warm body embracing her affectionately. "That's a true Ice Princess heh?" she joked and leaned more into the other woman's body.

"Yes, Natsuki."

Nonetheless, they hardly enjoyed their intimidate moment since unexpectedly they found themselves surrounded by a white bright light.

* * *

Omake:

Chie: -shudders- That wasn't nice…

Aoi: and we are suppose to win! Why didn't we win?

Nao: Ha! Way to show how much of a Ice princess you are Kruger!

-crickets sounds-

Trio: where are they?

-more crickets sounds-

* * *

Ah..I don't know what to say about this chapter…it somehow looks strange after re-reading it now. Oh well, please review x3 I Hope you liked it. Next chapter is the last one.

Preview: Natsuki and Shizuru make her wish.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wish

**Author's Note:** -shrug- Enjoy, have fun. Hope its worth reading it. Also, it is unbetaed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…coughcoughMaihimecough/coughotomecoughmangascough and neither do I own Loveless.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Wish**

"My eyes…" Natsuki grumbled as she rubbed her eyes forcefully. "I might get blind like this."

"That will make two of us, love." Shizuru agreed as too rubbed her eyes but gently.

The Loveless Team blinked at the unusual place. There were various things like: chair, desk, portraits, doors, etc. suspended around them. That's when they also observed how their surrounding was white as a blank paper and it seemed endless. However what surprised them most was the idea of floating around this mysterious place.

Shizuru giggled when she saw her Sacrifice trying to balance herself once she was aware of the lack of gravitation surrounding them. The raven haired observed her partner's action and couldn't help but smile, happy at seeing her love enjoying herself again. The Fighter noticed the stare and tilted her head curiously, prompting a light blush from the other woman.

Natsuki cleared her throat and 'flew' next to the brunette, "So any idea of where we are?"

"Not really, but I don't mind it," Shizuru grinned childishly and giggled again at the questioning look of her love. "I say it before, as long as Natsuki is with me. I will be fine."

"You…" Natsuki muttered incredulous and blushed even further.

"My, my is not like you to blush so much," the Immortal teased with a mischievous glint on her eyes. "It seems you have remembered more than I wished to." she commented regretfully.

For a while the Sacrifice didn't say anything instead she took the other woman's hand. After that she sat cross-legged in Indian style as Shizuru did the same. At last, she took a deep breath and said. "I am not really mad at you."

"You should," The Immortal whispered harshly wanting some sort of punishment for her reckless in the past.

Natsuki muttered an inaudible curse and ruffled her hair with her free hand, "Shizuru, I told you already. No matter what, I forgive you."

"Even if I almost murdered someone?" The Fighter inquired and taunted at the same time. "Even if at one time, while watching you I almost succumbed to temptation? Even if I was the one who broke your heart by leaving? Even if…" Shizuru trailed off when she was silenced by a forceful yet tender kiss from her companion. It was simple but warm and enough to cause a faint blush from the Immortal. The brunette gulped when she saw the defiant stare of her love.

"Stop killing yourself with this guilt and enjoy life again," Natsuki pleaded softly and decided to reposition herself. Now Natsuki was almost straddling Shizuru, her legs at the sides of the brunette hips and her arms around the Immortal neck. This new position caused both women to blush again yet the raven haired kept it when there was no protest of her Fighter. Her hand soon began playing with her love's long chestnut locks. "We are only Shizuru and Natsuki now. No more Hime, no more Fighter or Sacrifice only us."

"I…"

"Please don't cry," the Sacrifice requested gently, staring at the teary scarlet eyes. "We deserve this sole moment and more, love. So please, give me one smile?"

The Immortal complied and forced a pleasant smile for her companion. However, the overwhelming emotions couldn't be held for too long and the brunette gave a small sob that with time became various loud ones. Her arms found Natsuki's shoulder and held them firmly while her head rested on the other woman's chest. Natsuki hushed her love tenderly, a hand caressing the Immortal's head as her arm wrapped Shizuru's waist protectively.

It took a long moment before the brunette stopped her cries and when it did she could only apologize. The raven haired shook her head and planted various gentle kiss. First on the forehead, then on the now dried eyes, afterwards to her love's smooth cheek and finally on Shizuru's lips.

"I got your t-shirt all wet." The Fighter mumbled with a sniff and used her hands to wipe the remaining traces of tears on her face.

"It's alright, you will just have to wash it when we get back home."

They smiled at each other warmly and it was a matter of time for Shizuru to go back to her old teasing habits, "Say, does it mean we will do this and that?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled a little annoyed but her glare showed more love than real anger. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "One of this day you will pay for all the teasing you have done."

"My, do you really want that?"

The Sacrifice saw the wicked grin of her companion and knew it was hopeless, "Never mind, I bet it will be even worst." Natsuki sighed in defeat while her partner laughed. "At least is good that you smile at my suffering."

"You shouldn't say that when you like to be teased too."

Shizuru's laughter soon started echoing around the mysterious place when her statement caused her younger companion to huff a breath for a second time and produce an irresistible, cute puppy pout.

"Old hag…" Natsuki muttered and her right eye twitched when the brunette a cat grin spread on her face.

"Cute cuddle puppy!"

"Pedophile!"

"My cute cuddle puppy!"

"Gah, at least retort with someone but that!" The Sacrifice furiously ruffled her black locks at the persistent grin of her lover who only giggled which in turn prompted an intense blush from Natsuki. "This is not fair!" she whined childish.

"Now, now Natsuki don't be like that," Shizuru snickered, trying miserable to cover it with her hand.

"You are impossible!"

"So I have been told, my cute cuddle puppy."

The raven haired woman sighed and chose to snuggle closer to her newfound love. Defeat wasn't something she liked but from her past memories of her ancestor and this life, she knew it was almost impossible to win against her companion. Shizuru grinned victoriously and celebrated internally.

"Hey, Shizuru." Natsuki suddenly muttered from below, where she was currently resting her head on the other woman's chest.

"Yes, love?"

"Have you thought about anyway to escape this place?"

"Not really."

"I love you, you know."

The Fighter smiled pleasantly at her companion and replied. "I love you too, my dear Natsuki."

All of a sudden a loud shriek echoed around the couple causing them to cover their ears at such horrible noise. They blinked and frowned once the sound was no longer heard however they glanced around of them only to find themselves alone. All the objects floating had disappeared and the Loveless Team felt that they were falling somehow until their lower parts hit with something solid.

"This is the strangest adventure I have so far…" Natsuki proclaimed, rubbing her sore butt.

"It seems we are now in a sort of white room." The Immortal stated, scanning the new setting they had been sent to.

A sneering sound caused the couple to abruptly turn at the noise that had come behind them. Both gasped when a clearly upset Eris walked toward them.

"You two are exasperating!" she began her mad rambling while tousling her hair. "I was hoping to at least have some fight or pain…something at least!" she glared hatefully at the Sacrifice. "But no! You had to be all noble and forgive this woman!" she pointed at the Fighter who was too speechless and astonished to do something. "Well at least I enjoyed her angst but still! If I hadn't stopped the illusion you might had as well do it in mid air!"

"I knew this entire tournament was suspicious," Shizuru growled once she overcame her shock and stood in front of her partner.

Eris gave an exasperated sigh as she waved her hand in dismissal at the Immortal. "Yeah, yeah. I planned all this, hoping to enact some kind of revenge but it seems it only forged your bonds further." The goddess made a choking sound. "You two are so lovely it disgust me."

Tentatively, Natsuki raised her hand causing both brunettes to stare at her curiously. "I have a question." she announced.

"Well, shoot it." The goddess said with an eyebrow rose.

"Is not like I don't mind it, but how come you aren't fighting Shizuru?"

"You are kidding right?" the raven haired shook her head still confused and curious. Eris sighed again. "There's this little law about not attacking the persons I have done a wish for which is kind of a guarantee for such said persons. It prevents them from being stab at the back by me."

"Oh…" Natsuki then frowned and asked again. "Then what was the point of this tournament?"

"Besides getting pretty ladies coming?" Eris shrugged indifferent. "I was bored after your girlfriend there," she pointed at Shizuru. "did her wish and my superiors found about my plans to escape my fate. I found myself in a tight spot so I though about entertaining myself. But really, I think I have changed for the better thanks…." The goddess didn't have a chance to finish as she felt a fist against her face and being thrown to a wall because of the force from the hit.

"You almost got Shizuru killed, you mad woman." The Sacrifice glared infuriately at the brunette. "All this for fun, you are sick."

Eris rubbed her cheek tenderly feeling a slight pain from it. "There was a purpose for this, you know." She pouted childish and explained. "My superiors were kind of mad at me so as punishment I was to do something for Shizuru."

"What do you mean?" The Immortal asked, still confused at the new attitude the other woman had taken.

"Let's face it, Shizuru. You don't plan on keeping this life, do you?" she glanced at the confused Sacrifice. "you are an Immortal which includes you being immortal and that means you don't die." The goddess shook her head when Shizuru tried to protest. "If you were to be decapitated, your soul will disappear and never to be reincarnated."

"So you are telling me that all the fighting during this week was for me to win and you grant me my wish?" The Fighter inquired cautiously.

"That's about right," Eris then pointed at Natsuki. "But you also had to show me how 'worthy' you were of my wish. That's why when you activated the compensation and your beloved accepted your crimes..."

"Enough already, Eris." Shizuru ordered and glared at the goddess when she felt a sudden rush around her. "You have granted my wish, haven't you?"

For the first time the goddess gave a sorrowful gaze to those old cherry eyes. "Even if that wasn't your wish, I knew you wanted it from the bottom of your heart." she smiled and gave a small shrug when another questioning look was given. "Let's say I have matured."

"Then…did you?" Natsuki asked after processing everything that had happen so far.

"Yes, don't worry Miss Kruger."

"Thank you." The raven haired said gratefully and offered one of her rare gentle smiles usually reserved for her beloved.

The goddess merely chuckled before waving farewell to the couple, her mission already done. "Enjoy yourselves!" she shouted as a bright light engulfed the Loveless Team.

* * *

"Argh! I swear this time I will be blind!" Natsuki complained and blinked a few times to test her eyesight.

"Natsuki!" Mai's voice called from a distant and the Sacrifice turned to see the busty redhead rushing toward her. Mai hugged her 'friend' tightly whining and scolding at her at the same time. "You have me worry sick!"

"Gah, come on you are more annoying than my parents!" Natsuki struggled to push the redhead away and failing miserable. A familiar giggle startled her as she turned behind to come face to face with her Fighter. "Shizuru!" she shouted when, for small moment, lips brushed against her owns.

"You are so cute when blushing," The ex-Immortal teased when the well known blush showed on her beloved's face. Her eyes looked ahead and a tiny small graced her face when she saw the others Fighters with their Sacrifices rushing to them. "It seems we have a rather big fan club, love."

"Ah, you have us really worry for a moment Kiyohime." Chie commented with a charming smile. "If the so called 'Discordia' hadn't told us you were being granted your wishes we might have as well done something really extreme to find you."

Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "No one asked you to."

"What ungrateful kid you are." Haruka said and glanced at Midori. "I told you, it was a waste of time to concern us of kids like this."

"Hey! I am not a kid!" the raven haired shouted before blushing furiously as a pair of arms slipped around her waist. "Shizuru…"

"Of course you aren't…" the brunette said mischievously. "You are my own cute cuddle puppy."

"Ha! Puppy!" Nao laughed along with Nina and Mikoto who were one of the last to arrive.

"You little annoyance!" Natsuki then charged at the trio as a long chase begun.

Everyone else laughed at the interactions and were even more surprised to see Shizuru freely laughing along them. The Fighter felt eyes upon on and blinked at the incredulous stares. "Is something wrong?"

"You were laughing…" Mai commented.

"Yes, is something every human does from time to time." 'Kiyohime' said still confused.

Midori came to the rescue and slipped her arm around Shizuru's shoulder. "What, everyone is trying to say Kiyohime. Is that you have a beautiful laugh, so don't hide it anymore alright?"

The brunette faintly blushed at the statement causing a range of gasp from her audience and this in turn stopped Natsuki chase.

"Hey, leave Shizuru alone!" the raven haired demanded with a cold glare at everyone surrounding her girlfriend.

The group raised their hands in surrender afraid at the now chasing figure but soon they smiled when the ex-Immortal laughed for a second time in their presence.

"_**Say, Natsuki." Shizuru's soft voice pondered.**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**What did you wish for?**_

"_**Ah, it was nothing important." Natsuki answered nervously.**_

"_**Liar, you are blushing."**_

"_**Does it matter?" a pause and sigh. "alright, I get it…"**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**I wished for every Natsuki and Shizuru to be forever happily."**_

**The End**

* * *

**Author note:** That last line was soooo cheesy. For god sake…I swear I was about to strangle myself xD. Anyway, I don't even want to know what was on my mind when I wrote this chapter. I can't say I hate it, I can't say I love it. But oh well –shrug-. This is the end, hence 'The End' thing. There won't be any sequel or anything, I am leaving it like this. For those who wonder why it is so short or why did I let it like this…well:

**1. I hate to write a fic with more than 10 chapters, that's why most of my fics are short(with the exception of two).  
2. The point of this fic was give Shizuru and Natsuki a happier ending with the end of the manga version (the supposed original one, not the one I am writing).** **  
3.** **I am currently too focused with Mai Hime Manga and future fics to concentrate more, that's why I ONLY tried to focus on Natsuki and Shizuru interactions.****  
4.** **I want to end most of my oldest fics so I can actually START with my future projects aka The beauty of Madness series. Anyway, so yeah. This fourth is kind of the strongest reason why I am –FINALLY- ending most of my fics.**

**  
**I know many things haven't been explained, I myself wish I could had the time and inspiration to continue. But really, I couldn't help but end it now. Simply because this fic and how I ended it inspired me to write the other –not to say better (cough)- version of the manga. So I had to end it.

For those who actually enjoyed the fic so far, I am glad. For those who wanted more, I am sorry but ideas are drifting and inspiration is going away.

Well, don't think there's anything else to say. Thanks to everyone who took their time to read my fic (i will also be really happy to get at least 3 reviews and have 50 in there since the 60 is too far away to get -what? I am human, with selfish needs like everyone).


End file.
